


When words arnt enough

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda one bed only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: My entry for the Philinda one bed only challenge. (So sorry it's a couple minutes late, it was having trouble uploading)





	When words arnt enough

"Ugh. Overnight? At the Hub?!?!" Daisy groaned. Phil nodded.

   All the women groaned as a chorus. Melinda sighed.

   "What's wrong?" Coulson asked.

   "You've never seen the women's wing, have you?" Bobbi asked. "You know, the one for level six's and under?"

   "Can't say I have." 

   "Well, for the record, it sucks." Bobbi said. 

    "What's wrong? You've only ever stayed in the couple's wing with me." Hunter said.

    "Oh no, the women's wing is right above the firing range and right under the training room." Bobbi explained, checking her nails.

   "It is quite loud." Jemma confessed.

   "Well, I'm sure it won't be too bad for only one night." Coulson gave them the thumbs up in reassurance before retreating into his office on his new bus plane.

  Daisy mock banged her head on a wall. "Somebody knock me out so I actually sleep..." She looked up. "Hey Jem, you got any sedadives?"

   "I sure hope so." Jemma huffed.

   -:x:-

   "Seriously?" Phil asked the agent who had met them at the hanger, and sent off the others with access badges and their room number.

   "Yes sir." The man paused. "Here at the hub, we're kinda packed right now." 

   "Meaning..." Melinda raised an eyebrow.

   "I'm saying that the level seven to nine wing is packed too. There's only one room, last time I checked, ma'me." He said.

   Phil groaned. "Okay, thank you, Agent Hutchinings." The man nodded, and handed the two older agents their badges.

   Melinda glared at Hutchinings as she clipped the badge to her leather jacket.

   The man nodded again, and left. 

   "Don't touch Lola!!" Phil yelled to an agent who was grounding the bus.

   "Well, let's go find our room." Melinda tightly said.

   -:x:-

   "Stupid agents can't think." Melinda growled, and set her bag in the armchair by the desk in the room. 

   "Would you rather the women's wing?" Phil joked. 

  Melinda's raised eyebrow answered his question.

   "Or how about the couple's wing?" He joked. "There's plenty of open rooms down there that you could find a spot in."

   "You got some heavy-duty headphones?" Melinda asked. 

   "Nope." He said.

   "Than thats my answer." Melinda told him.

  The silence between them was tense, and finally they both said in unison, "you can have the bed."

  "No, you can have it." Phil said. 

   "Technically, you're my boss." Melinda argued. 

   "I'm trying to be a gentleman." Phil responded.

   "I've slept on more floors then you." 

   "You don't have to sleep on the floor." 

   "Okay, then- "

   "Melinda, we've shared beds before." Phil said.

   "Fine. I get the side closest to the door." Melinda compromised.

-:x:-

  "Hey! Are you Melinda May?" A younger agent stared wide-eyed at the older woman as Melinda and Phil slowly finish their dinner.

   "Yes." May hissed. 

   "You're the cavalry!!!" The young woman grinned.

   "Don't call me that." May growled.

  Ignoring May, she continued, "is it true you took out a building full of hostiles will only one gun?!?!" She asked. "And you saved all the hostages?!?!"

   Melinda stiffened, and Phil turned to the younger agent, "don't you ever speak of that again." He told her slowly. 

   "It is a testiment of my will that you are still standing." Melinda threatened. 

   "But-" the woman began again.

   "Shut it, agent." Phil said.  
   
   "Come on, Phil." Melinda scooped up her tray, and dumped the contents into the trash and set the tray on the counter.

She was a silent storm on her way out, Phil following diligently.

Melinda threw open the door to their room, stripped off her jacket, and immediately climbed into bed, hugging a pillow. 

  Phil frowned in concern, and knew that words wouldn't help right now. He softly sighed, and followed her. Lifting the blankets, he turned out the main light, the desk lamp illuminating the room.

  He didn't snuggle up to her, just simply reached out his right hand, letting her know that he was there. 

   She wormed her way closer to him, and entwined their fingers.


End file.
